The trouble with Boy Friends :Sequel:
by Chrys Stone
Summary: Natsu finally got the girl, but can he keep her when his jealous tendencies are causing them financial ruin? NaLu with hints at other parings. There is always the possibility of a change of heart as well. How far I take this is all up to you guys!
1. Chapter 1

**_::I don't own Fairytail!::_**

**_Natsu and Lucy have already allowed to words to pass their lips, and a promise was made to always stay together. Natsu's fiery temper won him the girl in the end though his jealous tendencies may cause him more trouble than he cares for in the near future. A fic as per request from AngelKnightKaoru I hope you enjoy the continuation! (Sorry it took so long btw. My computer crashed last month and I had to start this one from scratch all over again T.T)  
><em>**

**_Sequel to the trouble with friends!_ **

* * *

><p>The doors to the guild slammed open revealing a rather irate blonde celestial spirit mage, who was followed by two men. The pink haired man grumbled to himself as he avoided eye contact with the orange haired spirit beside him. Lucy was in no mood to deal with either of their petty disagreements as she made her way over to the request board she pulled off the mission she had been looking for before stalking over to the bar angrily.<p>

"I amgoing on this job whether the two of you like it or not!" She slammed a paper on the bar in front of a shocked looking Mira-jane. Happy flew in and perched himself on the blonde's shoulder. "If you join me or not is up to you."

"HA HA Lucy's the boss!" The blue feline taunted the other two with a wide grin. He was well aware that he was safe so long as he was perched on Lucy, neither Natsu or Loki would dare try to tackle him when she was in the way. Mira suppressed a giggle as she watched the fire mage scowl at his best friend.

"But LUUUCCCYYY it's not the type of job we want to subject a lady to!" Loki's protests fell on deaf ears as Lucy took back the page once Mira was done recording it.

"I'm going on this job, if you are joining me then so be it, but I NEED the money. Especially after the two of you attacked the CLIENT on our last mission!" The blonde stormed off leaving the two men to look at each other in defeat staring at the accursed mission slip that Lucy had left behind.

"The pervert had it coming." Natsu huffed more to himself than anyone else.

"The jerk was to damn grabby." Loki agreed in a voice so low only Natsu could hear. Natus nodded in agreement.

"What was that all about?" Gray asked as he slouched back in his chair.

"Lucy is taking on one of those under cover missions!" Happy chimed. Gray looked over at the paper that was still sitting in front of the barmaid. He pulled it in his direction and smirked at the description.

**Help Wanted**

_**I'm in need of a capable female mage who can handle going into a dark guild under an assumed identity.**_

_** Preferably a good looking, capable mage as you will be posing as a bar maid. **_

_**For further details contact Aldos McGregger in Hargeon**_

_**Reward 540,000J**_

"Sounds like something Lucy would do." Gray laughed putting the paper back.

"That isn't the problem!" Loke protested in a high pitched voice. "She will have to go in all ALONE!" Loke was ready to pull his hair out of his head.

"Didn't she just say all of you were going?" Gray leaned over his mug of ale, loosing interest in the discussion fast.

"We are GUYS Gray!" Loke wailed throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"Happy is the only one who will be able to keep an eye on her because he is a cat!" Natsu added, his fists balled up in frustration. "And they know our faces to well! Lucy would be in danger if we actually went in with her. We are going to have to stay hidden though the whole damn mission. Well mainly me because Loki is a spirit." For once his reputation meant something to him, because it was making it hard to keep his promises.

"Lucy is still new enough that they won't notice she is a fairy tail mage so long as she keeps her mark covered." Erza comforted, Loki and Natsu exchanged a where-the-hell-did-she-come-from glare. "There is no need to act like she is a little girl who needs your constant supervision."

"Do you even know which dark guild she has to infiltrate yet?" Gray swirled his glass before looking over to see the dead expression on both his 'friends' faces.

"Lucy said that's not important." Natsu rubbed the back of his neck. "I really don't like this!" He hissed turning to head out of the guild. Happy sighed and flew off to follow in Natsu's fiery wake. Loki adjusted his glasses with a deep sigh before disappearing in a puff of smoke, he at least knew that if she was in trouble he could come through the gate to protect her.

"Poor thing" Mira cooed as she watched Natsu burst through the exit.

"Sure" Gray rolled his eyes, "Mira why don't you send someone to help her out?" Gray raised an eyebrow when Mira only giggled.

"Lucy doesn't want to share the reward." Gray chuckled at the blonde's reasoning.

"The retarded flame ass keeps screwing up their missions which loses them the reward money. Lucy must be desperate to pay her rent. It makes more sense now." Gray shook his head sadly.

"That's why I've always said dating a team mate is totally taboo." Levy added, over her stack of books. She didn't notice how Jet and Droy's face fell, as she had just openly rejected the both of them. "I think that they have to make a choice. Either date or be a team, 'cause doing both obviously isn't working." She tapped her pen to her chin leaving a blotch of ink in it's place.

"I don't see that happening Levy." Lissanna said with a smile. "They can't stand to be away from each other." Mira nodded in agreement.

"It looks like Lucy is getting fed up though." Cana remarked setting her barrel of ale next to her on a table.

"I cann't see why?" Gray retorted sarcastically.

"Shut up Gray, your just sore that she picked Natsu over you." Cana snickered as she visibly struck a vain with the ice make mage. "And put a shirt on." Gray ignored her comment, not caring that he was missing an article of clothing this time.

"Just wait, when the idiot screws up, there needs to be someone to pick up the pieces, and I'll gladly be that guy." Gary smirked as he pointed at himself.

"Ha so you're willing to take the flaming idiots sloppy seconds?" Gajeel growled with laughter.

Gray was very displeased with the direction that the conversation was heading, so he simply got up from the bar and turned his back to head home. It had been a little over two months, but the whole situation still put a huge dent in his self confidence. And that water freak Juvia didn't make anything better. He wished she would get a hobby other that stalking him. As if she was even doing a good job at that, the woman was so obvious he wanted to simply scream and pull his hair out.

He was a patient man, he could wait till Lucy realized she had made the wrong decision. Natsu was famous for destroying things, and Gray figured the same would be true for relationships. Gray smirked to himself at the thought, the idiot was already starting to screw up, by messing up their earning. And the team had dissolved, only taking Erza and himself on extremely hard quests since the indecent.

Lucy groaned as she looked through her closet for anything she owned that wasn't bright or flashy. "Lucy isn't there another way we can get out of this situation?" Natsu pleaded from where he lay across her bed.

"NO." Lucy answered coldly. She pulled on her black pleated skirt and her dark turtle neck. She was lucky to find a pair of old combat boots that buckled up the sides, and a sleeveless jacket that had a delicate silver trim. She walked out and looked at herself in the mirror. "Do I look dangerous enough?" She twisted to look at Natsu who seemed to have fallen asleep. "You are no help! I swear!"

Lucy packed everything she could find in her new dark green duffel bag. She would need to take the first train in the morning for the meeting she had set up with the client. As far as she had been informed there was already another under cover mage who had infiltrated the guild a little over a month prior. Lucy knew this wasn't going to be an easy mission, but she was desperate, and nothing any one said was going to keep her from doing everything possible to save her precious apartment. It was the first place she had ever owned as an independent woman, and she wanted to keep it as long as humanly possible.

Her eyes landed on the pink stone that sat glistening on her finger, with a sigh she slide it off an placed it on the table. She moved over to her jewelry box and found a simple gold chain that would match the metal of the ring, it was long enough the the ring would lay safe in her bountiful bosom, safe from view. Being single was supposed to be part of her cover, and she needed to get used to being with out her most possession if only for a little while.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to make this a multiple chapter follow up fic so long as you all like where it's going so far, I'm up for suggestions, because I only have the first chapter written so far! No suggestion will be turned away so feel free to PM me if it's some what embarrassing. I have no shame when it comes to writing. .<strong> **Well... I've never really dabbled in Youi/Yuri... but *gulp* if that is what is requested I can... try.**

**^_~ Thanks for reading!**

**~Chrys**


	2. Chapter 2

**::I Do Not Own FT::**

_**For any readers who are not current with the series, just imagine the S-class exam went through without a problem, other than the big battle. I'm sorry If my writing has some spoilers, . I'm gonna try to keep with the anime time line for this fic... .** _

* * *

><p>The train ride was nearly unbearable. Natsu was laying on one side of the compartment looking like he was about to die, while Happy poked him with a twig laughing at his friends pain. Lucy adjusted her new black lace gloves and her dark glasses before turning to look out the window, hoping to distract herself from the nerves that were swirling in her stomach. Natsu was going to be her biggest challenge in the request she had accepted. He needed to stay well hidden, and that was not something that her boisterous boyfriend was good at, not in the least.<p>

When they got off the train, Lucy decided to make Natsu pull up the hood of the long black coat she had forced him to wear. He was still dead on his feet so it wasn't that much of a challenge to get him to do as he was told. They quickly made their way to the clients small office on the far side of town. Lucy didn't want to waste any more time, as she knew this wasn't a go-in-do-the-job-get-paid type of mission, it was slightly long term, and she would finally be able to catch up on her rent once it was over.

Hargeon was just as busy as the first time the two had stood there. A fond smile came to Lucy's face as they passed the little restaurant where they had eaten their first meal together, even then she had a soft spot for the pink haired mage. He was the sweetest idiot, even if he didn't express it in the proper way, she knew that everything he did was purely out of love and concern for her safety. It took longer than she expected before they found the right building. Lucy knocked on the door that held a gold plate with the name Aldo McGregger engraved in a fancy script. There was a call from inside that it was unlocked, and Lucy opened it, making her way inside.

"AH! Miss Heartfilia! It's a pleasure to meet you in person!" The small middle aged man cooed as he grabbed Lucy's gloved hand.

"I am very sorry, Mr. McGregger, that I wasn't able to make it earlier, there was a problem with the train this morning." Lucy gave him one of her most dazzling smiles she could manage.

"Ah, yes, no problem, I actually just received the report from our other insider, and please call me Aldo." He motioned to a seat by his large desk, beckoning her to take a seat.

"You as well Aldo, you may call me Lucy." She stopped for a moment. "Or rather you should call me by the name Lucky, Lucky Drake." Lucy tested her code name out loud with a smile.

"Well then Miss. Lucky, I am aware that you will not be able to hide the fact that you are a Celestial Spirit Mage, but we will have to keep your contracts with your zodiac spirits a well guarded secret. Especially since your reputation has started to take off." Lucy could feel the blush rise to her cheeks. "Rumors about the team that took down two of the three legs of the Balam Alliance have been spreading like wild fire all over the kingdom you know."

"You know I was only one of the wizards involved in those events, it wouldn't have gone nearly as well without all my comrades. Plus that was a long time ago." Lucy thought back to the battles against Grimore Heart with a sad smile. "We almost didn't make it out of the last one with our own lives."

"You are rather modest for a Fairy Tail Mage. Anyway, the target is the last remaining head of the Alliance, Tortaros. My man on the inside has secured the position for you as his cousin. I'm sure you remember the details we have already discussed." The small man handed Lucy an envelope that was thick with official looking documents. "This is everything you will need, and I have already set up your residence for the month, but depending on how things go you may need to stay longer. We hope to organize a full assault as soon as possible, so your information will be imperative to our success." Lucy straightened herself as she looked through the documents that held her alias.

"How am I to contact you?" The small man got down from his chair and rummaged in the drawers of his desk. Finally he pulled out two leather bound note books, handing one to Lucy and keeping the other for himself.

"These are linked journals, so everything you write will automatically be transferred to my book. There is a code that I have included in your documents so that if it were to fall into the wrong hands it won't look like a spies journal." Lucy flipped through the pages with a small smile.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Lucy leaned forward putting the book into her green duffel.

"Yes, be careful not to lead on any of the members, I don't want to see you getting hurt." Lucy put her hand on the older man's small hand.

"There is no need to worry. I take my work very seriously, and even though I won't summon my Zodiac spirits, they have the ability to come through the gate on their own. Especially my strongest, Leo. And as back up we have Natsu here, who is one of the most dependable mages in my guild." The older man seemed to relax a bit.

"Well then I guess this is farewell for now. Be careful dear and good luck." Lucy shook hands with the much smaller man and headed for the door, he duffel slung over her back.

Natsu was not happy when the three of them got back on to the train heading to the west side of Fiore.

_'This is going to be a long mission.' _Lucy and Natsu looked at each other before the train started moving, they both felt anxious even if their reasoning was different they both had the same though floating at the front of their minds.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm not going to spend as much time on this fic as the others I'm writing. I'll be surprised if it gets to be over five chapters. *Shrug* we'll see. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**::I do not own FT::**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:: You guys are awesome for continuing to follow this, even though my heart isn't into writing it. But since you are so kind to read, I shall do my best to make it exciting and super packed full of fun, and jealousy, because I like writing Jealous Natsu... . he gets burned up so easily... get it? _Burned up!_ hee hee I crack my self up some time. *Sigh* Well then, like I've said if you wanna see something happen say the word and I will make it work, but if no one says anything than the characters are at the mercy of my twitching fingers... Enjoy this little chapter. I promise that more romance will happen in the chapters to come.. maybe some super butt kicking action as well.**

* * *

><p>Lucy looked at the paper in her hands one more time, to make sure she had gotten the street right. "Looks like this is it." Lucy adjusted the duffel bag over her shoulder before making her way down the cobble stone street, looking at the house numbers as she went. She noted the powerful presence of at least two mages while she walked, Lucy kept her mind focused on finding the apartment listed on her information sheets, looking her part the best she could.<p>

"54, 56, 58, 60, ah that's me." Lucy smiled at the charming brown stone building, it was simple and plain absolutely perfect for blending in. She made her way up the short flight of stairs to the front door, a note was taped just above the lock.

"Lucky, the key is under the mat, welcome home." Lucy read aloud, before crouching down to remove the key from its hiding place. "I was expecting to have to go to the land lord, well I guess that saves me a trip." Lucy put the key in the lock and opened the door. The room that came into view was nothing like she had expected.

Lucy walked into the fully furnished apartment with a soft smile, maybe this mission wouldn't be so bad. She threw her duffel on the large bed that was dressed with dark pink sheets and a black comforter before going to check the kitchen. A satisfied smile lit her features as she realized it was already fully stocked with baked goods and fresh fruits and vegetables. She grabbed an apple from the basket that was placed on the kitchen table, as a snack for before scouting the rest of the place. While inspecting her new dwellings Lucy found a note on the living room table, she quickly opened it for inspection.

"To my dear cousin, when you get settled in, feel free to come down the street to my place, it's been a long time since we last saw each other and I'm excited to catch up. So hurry up! The number is 64 so you don't need to go far, just a few building over.

~Dorian Drake. "

Lucy laughed out loud knowing that she was already going to need to be in her role. She was happy that she had been able to convince Natsu to take separate trains once they had gotten close enough, because she had been tailed all the way from the station to her new dwelling. It honestly wasn't that surprising because dark guilds were a lot more up tight about new members, and they often times wouldn't even accept new blood, so the fact that she was being watched was (for a mage) a given. She could already feel the pressure of at least two mages pressing down on her, and they were in a league with her teammates, if her senses weren't tricking her. Lucy knew she was going to have to be extra careful, because one slip up could cost her more than just the integrity of the mission, it could cost Lucy her life as well as the other operative's.

"Dorian you never change do you?" Lucy said with a small smile. She went about unpacking her things and found that the closet was also well stocked with dark and depressing looking clothing, along with a full length mirror. The travels had taken their toll on her all over appearance, so she made the quick decision to shower before meeting up with her contact. Lucy grabbed the essentials from her bag before heading in to inspect the bath room, and as she suspected it was ready for use, another note taped to the mirror that hung over the basin sink.

"I figured you might want to freshen up after your long journey, or rather I hoped you did. So everything you need is there, just hurry up. Or I'm probably going to fall asleep." Lucy laughed, this guy was strange, but it was sweet in a way. Lucy caught herself wishing Natsu was thoughtful enough to leave her little notes like this, but she knew her dragon slayer would never do it. She wondered if this is what normal boyfriends would do, after all if the contents of the notes were tweaked, then, well that would make life more interesting for sure.

Lucy made a mental note to talk to the girls at the guild about what type of things their boy friends did to make them feel special, maybe Natsu wasn't the only one who was dense about these types of things. Lucy turned on the tap, allowing the water to heat up as she undressed. She hadn't brought clothes in with her, knowing that no one would be there to barge in on her when she was finished getting clean. The only thing she even thought of was that some one might be keeping a eye on her apartment via lycrima, and if that was so, then that person was about to get a nice show.

Lucy gave herself a once over checking to make sure everything about her appearance was what would be expected of her. She had selected some of the clothing that had already been inside the closet, a knee length black skirt and a bubble gum pink tank along with a long sleeve black jacket. Her fingerless glove and a pair of heeled boots that were jet black were chosen to complete the outfit. Satisfied with what she saw Lucy gave herself a smile and made her way over to the stocked desk by the bay window. She placed the leather bound journal in the center of the table, beside it she placed a stack of papers that consisted of the chapter in the book she was currently working on.

Part of her cover was that she was more interested in writing than being a mage, but needed a job to pay the bills. She wouldn't be a real member of the guild, just a hired hand to cater to the male mages' needs. The idea of being man handled was not the most pleasant part of the job, but she knew that to get the best information, getting close to some of the most prominent mages would be her best shot.

* * *

><p>"Loki you have to promise me that you won't come out and blow my cover unless I'm in real danger." Lucy rubbed her temples as she fought with her most powerful celestial spirit.<p>

"I don't like this, and you know it, Lucy." Loki replied for the tenth time that hour.

"You need to call me Lucky, remember that, and make sure the others know as well. This is an important mission, and I'm going to do my best, and I'm expecting you to back me up." Loki shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "I'm going to have to leave all the gold keys locked in a special box except for yours, it will be on the chain around my neck." Lucy pulled out the chair that held her precious ring with a sad smile.

"Natsu won't be any where around you will he?" Loki asked with a twitch.

"He can't be or it will blow my cover." Lucy responded, with a frown. "It's not like I don't want him around, I just can't afford to mess this mission up." Loki nodded and gave his master his word that he would stay put unless her life was in immediate danger.

"Virgo sent this for you." Loki held out a blue tub that held some for of cream.

"What is this for?" Lucy raise a brow as she looked at the clear solution in the lion spirit's hands.

"It'll mask your guild mark, just in case they brand you with their own, it won't interfere with yours, it also hides it from view." Lucy gave her friend a bright smile and rubbed a bit of the solution over her hand.

"That will help a lot." Lucy said with a large smile.

"Just remember to put it on after you shower, and every time you wash your hands." Loki said with a wink before disappearing.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Lucy whispered to the space where Loki had been moments before. She smiled at the key in her hand before looping in through the chain around her neck. The other keys were already stashed away in the special box in a secret compartment in her bag.

Lucy spent the rest of her time on the train reading through the chapters she had finished writing for her novel, trying to stave off the feelings of loneliness that came when ever she was separated from her loved ones. She wasn't sure why, but something about the way that Happy would constantly tease and ridicule her made her feel loved in a strange way. It was the same as when Natsu called her a weirdo, even though she didn't like it, she knew that he meant it as a form of endearment.

Live was so boring without those two around. Lucy sighed after a while closing the thick folder that protected her precious manuscript, as well as the legal documents she had received from the client. Lucy pulled it out once more and read over the brief letter from her contact.

_'Dearest Lucky,_

_Uncle told me that you've been looking for work, and I managed to talk the guy who runs the bar in my guild to give you a shot. It doesn't pay that much, but it's enough to get you started till your silly novel takes off. Let me know either way, I can have a place set up for you within a few days once I know that you'll be coming! Looking forward to seeing my little cousin._

_~Dorian Drake'_

"Dorian huh? I hope this place you told me about is as nice as the one I left behind." Lucy tucked the letter back into her folder, pushing down the bit of nausea that came with her nervous stomach. Without realizing it Lucy reached up and began playing with the pink jeweled ring. "I hope everything is alright with you, Natsu."

* * *

><p>"So Dorian, your place is just as nice as mine." Lucy tried to act excited, to cover the nerves that were currently buzzing through her stomach, making her feel slightly sick.<p>

"Yea, it's a good set up for a bachelor like myself." The tall blonde man leaned back against his leather sofa, putting his boots feet up on the coffee table in the center of the room.

"Father said that you might say something like that. I'm sorry I don't have much that I could use to buy a present for you with, but I guess I could just make you dinner as my thanks." Lucy flashed her best Mira-jane smile at the man who was currently acting as her cousin. She was surprised to find how handsome he was, with his sweeping blonde hair that he pinned at the base of his neck with a black ribbon. He had a strong and sculpted jaw that matched his muscular body. Apparently he was aware of how good looking he was, because his clothing was fitted to the exact size of his body, outlining ever line of his chest in thin black fabric.

"I forgot you can cook!" Dorian shacked him head for effect.

"Don't be so mean to your poor defenseless cousin!" Lucy pouting like she was going to cry. Out of the corner of her eye she noted a few scars that crept up his exposed biceps. Lucy wondered to herself where he could have gotten wounds that would have left scars that nasty.

"Awe, you know I didn't mean it." Dorian laughed nervously. "Hey did you want me to take you down to meet the guys at the guild before dinner?" (translation: I want to take you to the guild so I can show you who the major players are, tell me if you're ready.)

"Ah, yeah I wanted to find out what the person in charge has in mind for me. I know you said in the letter that it was a waitress position, but I dunno much else." (Translation: That is exactly what I was thinking. I need to know exactly what I'm getting myself into) Lucy gave him another Mira like smile.

"I'm sure they are going to love you." Dorian walked over and patted her on the shoulder. (Translation: You are perfect for this assignment, but be careful or they will try to take advantage of you.)

"I'm nervous that they will like me too much. I am still a lady of virtue, you'll make sure they keep their hands to them selves right Dorian." Lucy gave him puppy eyes. (No Translation needed :P)

"I've already told them that you're my little cousin, and that those dogs need to keep their hands off you." Dorian gave her a serious look that betrayed how much he meant the last comment. "Well no time like the present!" He grabbed Lucy's gloved hand and dragged her out the front door.

* * *

><p>"Why am I still with you?" Happy asked confused as he looked across the table to where his pink haired partner was sitting.<p>

"You tell me that, I thought that Lucy was taking you along." Natsu had his head laid on the table feeling absolutely miserable.

"Maybe I'll act like an alley cat and find Lucy's apartment so that she can say I'm a stray that she adopted." Happy put a paw to his chin while he was deep in thought.

"Maybe you should have paid attention when she got off the train." Natsu growled in his misery.

"I'm sorry." Happy folded his ears back with tears in his eyes.

"It's ok buddy. We just have to have faith that she can handle herself." Natsu felt guilty for lashing out at his friend and decided he needed to blow off some steam. "I'm gonna take a shower, keep an eye on the room while I'm gone." Happy gave Natsu a salute.

"Aye, Sir!" They exchanged smiles before the fire mage disappeared into the bath.

"I hope you're ok Lucy." Happy whimpered once he was sure Natsu couldn't hear him any longer. Happy couldn't stand the silence of the room, it was so different without Lucy there to pick on, or to yell at them for being idiots. The cat found himself walking over to the small fireplace, ears folded down in his depressed state. "Who ever thought we'd fall apart so easily when you aren't with us?" The cat asked to no one in particular.

Time was becoming their enemy, as each minute they spent with out Lucy made each one feel more alone than they could express in words. It wasn't right with out their noisy blonde to beat them up for being stupid, or to shush them while she was trying to work on her novel. Happy found himself hoping that she was missing them as much as they were missing her.


	4. Chapter 4

**:: I don't own FT ::**

**I'm only going to do two more chapter with this because it's boring me. Thanks for reading!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Pleased to meet you, I am Lucky Drake, Dorian's younger cousin." Lucy bowed her head politely as she greeted the large man, Laxnom, who was in charge of the kitchen. "Thank you so much for giving me such a generous position." Lucy smiled sweetly at the older man, who was slightly shocked out of his staring. His eyes traveled up from the lining of Lucy's bust to her bright brown eyes that sparkled happily in the dim lighting of the dark guild hall.<p>

"Well of course Miss, Drake, we needed the extra hand around here anyway." The man's voice was gruff and deep, but Lucy could tell he was really a sweet man under his rough exterior. His foreboding build probably made it difficult for him to have a normal conversation, much like Elfman who was constantly spitting out how manly he was, as if he needed to prove it to himself as much as everyone around him. But Lucy could see sincerity behind his blue eyes that gave her hope that some of these mages were just in the wrong place because they had no where else to go.

"I will do my best to help out then!" Lucy wrapped her arm around her back, bouncing on her heels like an excited little girl, this drew the tall man's eyes right back to her bouncing bust. Lucy blushed when she realized the direction of his gaze, and with a nervous giggle she pulled her jacket together, ready to zip it up for more coverage. Her character was meant to be shy, and wary of male attention, and she was determined to play her part perfectly.

"Well then, I wanna introduce Lucky to some of the other guys, can she start tomorrow?" Dorian coughed motioning to a group of men who had their eyes glued to the curvacious blonde. Their mouths practically watering at the sight of fresh meat.

"I guess it would be good to get introductions out of the way. Lucky come by first thing in the morning and I'll get you squared away." The man placed a calloused hand on her shoulder with a warm smile that seemed so unlike the rest of him. At that moment Lucy was certain that at least this man could be saved, and she would do her best to (with out giving herself away) convince him to join a legal guild.

"Yes, sir!" Lucy saluted as she giggled playfully. Dorian looped his arm through her's dragging her off towards the group of men he had mentioned beforehand. Lucy kept her ditzy blonde smile plastered to her face as she was introduced to the scary looking mages around the table.

"Let me introduce you to our guilds top players, Mowanza here has a special take over magic that allows him to take the form of a werewolf. Over there with the dark green hair is Liam, he is a requip specialist. Grian over there has a special light that explodes on contact with his target, don't get him angry. Huego is our resident space case, he is a telepathic and telekinetic specialist. Courtez is an illusionist with skills I don't even wanna get close to. And lastly there is Thuraya, who is a spirit mage like you cuz." Those sitting around the table made their own little gestures when their names were mentioned, the last being Thuraya, who was the only female mage present, she was eying Lucy with such vigor that Lucy was afraid she might jump up and run away with her poor keys before Lucy got a chance to react.

"An other spirit mage? I thought Angel and that Fairytail chick were the only other ones left." She raised a delicate brow. "And from what I hear the fairy bitch has most of the golden keys in her filthy hands, so who do you have a contract with?" Her saphire eyes seemed to ice over as she looked to Lucy's belt, where her silver keys dangled.

"Um lets see, Crux the southern cross, Lyra, Canis minor, Horologium the clock. Nothing special." Lucy grinned as she pulled her keys out to wave them in front of the dark haired woman in front of her. "Crux helps me with my stories some times, Lyra is great when I can't fall asleep at night, Horologium is awesome if I get cold or tired, he lets me sit inside his case, and My Canis Minor is adorable!" Lucy gave the other woman a bubbly smile and cutesy laugh.

"Satisfied?" Dorian laughed at the look of venom the female shot at the blonde 'cousins'.

Once everyone had been addressed, and the interrogation ended, at Dorian's demanding gaze, Lucy gave them a cute little bow to show them her respect.

"As you all know I'm Lucky Drake. It's very nice to meet you." Lucy was feeling very proud of herself for keeping her composure when she began to feel their stares burning holes through her thick leather jacket, it was obvious that they had been undressing her with their eyes since the moment she crossed the threshold.

"And as I was saying yesterday, my uncle will have my head if anything were to happen to my sweet little cousin, so you dogs better keep your paws to yourselves unless you want trouble." Dorian crossed his arms over his chest narrowing his eyes at the men at the table.

It was obvious that Dorian had worked hard to earn the respect and fear of his guild mates, as they all visibly shuttered at the implications. Dorian slung his arm around Lucy's shoulders, with a wolf like smile spreading across his face, knowing that so long as he was in view no one would dare harm his partner in this mission. The only thing that worried him was what would happen once he left for an assignment, but the handsome blonde pushed the thought to the back of his mind, not wanting to think about it just yet.

"So how's about we head back, I'm looking forward to that home cooked meal you promised me." There was a chorus of jealous calls from the burly men, that sounded to Lucy as though they didn't get many women who would offer to cook for them. Thuraya certainly didn't seem the type to strap on an apron and busy herself with kitchen work.

"Yes, I suppose I need to get started if I want to get home early enough to unpack the rest of my things before night fall. Oh and don't worry guys I'll be working here from tomorrow on, so I'm sure you will get to taste my cooking at some point!" Lucy waved as Dorian steered her out the front door. They walked back to his apartment in a comfortable silence, keeping even paces till they came to the right street.

"I'm lucky you're blonde, I was worried we might have to die your hair." Dorian breathed as they walked up the stone steps to his house.

"I was thinking the same, but I have a spirit who would be able to fix that." Lucy smiled, and allowed herself a small giggle.

"Ah, so you are that one, now I feel better about leaving you alone with those brutes, they can be quite a handful you know." Dorian laughed as he threw himself back down on his coach. "The kitchen is fully stocked so feel free to make what ever you like." He kicked off his boots and folded his arms behind his head, resting his eyes while listening to the pretty blonde girl pull out pots and pans as she moved around the small kitchen.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy questioned as she started to chop vegetables for a stew pot.

"The reputation of a spirit mage is something a lot of people take notice of, since you are so rare these days. Especially with Thura around, she is still furious she didn't manage to get Angel's golden keys." Dorian kept his eyes closed ears open for any unwanted visitors.

"Angel had no right to hold any spirits." Lucy put the knife down and pulled off her jacket.

"Why is that?" Dorian cracked an eye to watch her begin to shake.

"She shot straight through Aries to get to Loki. She was willing to cause her spirits pain and suffering to win. She killed Karen, which made Loki suffer, Angel is the worst type of mage I can imagine, there is no excuse for using a spirit as your shield." Lucy's hands balled into fists. "It doesn't matter that I'm not match for my team mates, I would never resort to such tactics, I would rather take the hit myself."

"Team mates, huh? You really are as interesting as the rumors say."

* * *

><p>Natsu paced back and forth, looking at the communication lycrima every few minutes with the hope that some one would contact him. It didn't matter that they had only been separated for less than a day, Natsu was already going crazy knowing that Lucy was no where in sight. Happy had gone to walk around the city, pretending to be a normal cat to try and find Lucy.<p>

Natsu would have been able to follow her scent from the train station if he had been allowed, but to keep her safe he needed to keep his distance. If the dark guild found out who she really was, he would not only have put her life in danger, but also the agent who had already infiltrated. Years of hard work would be wasted because of his selfishness if he gave into it.

Finally Natsu gave into his exhausting, crashing on the bed with a strangled whimper. Sleep would be difficult for him for this mission, he half hoped that there was a development that would allow him to just storm in a kick ass, the other half hoped that Lucy would get out of there with out any conflicts.

His dreams were tormented by nightmares of evil men torturing his precious Lucy, to get information out of her. Lucy was brave, and loyal, and in his dreams she always kept her mouth shut, spilling vile insults while the men beat her half to death. Loki was never there to save her because they had found his key and seal it away, leaving Lucy practically defenseless.

Weeks of endless night where the fire mage could do nothing but wait passed by. Happy was gone, and he sat poking at the fire, feeling completely alone. If only he had been more restrained, if only he had given more consideration to her feelings, then perhaps he would be home with her, curled up under her warm pink comforter. He missed her voice, her smell, even her out bursts when she would hit him for what seemed like the most miniscule thing imaginable.

Natsu did the only thing he could to keep his mind from breaking, strength training. By this point he was up to 500 sit ups 600 push ups and a steady 3 hours of pure meditation per day. Food was brought to his room three times a day, he wasn't to leave his cage, like an exotic wild animal that could seriously injure innocent people.

A soft voice filled the room bringing the silent fire mage to where the lycrima was positioned on the table. The face that came into view was the most beautiful site he had seen in nearly a month.

"You look terrible." She said with a gasp.

"Is that really you?" He strained his eyes, making sure that it was indeed his wonderful blonde partner.

"Yeah, the raid is going down tomorrow, so I'm leaving tonight, meet me at the train station, I have happy." The word lifted his mood, and he couldn't help but smile back at her.

"I'll head there now." Natsu jumped up ready to grab his things.

"Don't forget to wear the cloak!" Lucy called in a hushed voice that would have been a shout under normal circumstances.

* * *

><p>Lucy grabbed her green duffel that was brimming with the clothing she decided looked to good on her to be left behind. Quietly, with happy perched a top her head the blonde made her way down the stone steps to the dark street.<p>

"Where do you think you're going blondie?" Thuraya was leaning against the light post directly opposite the apartment building. Her ice blue eyes sprakled with excitement.

"To see my boy friend." Lucy said with conviction. This woman never gave up, she was determined to blow all the work that she and Dorian had put into keeping her secret safe.

"I thought you were Dorian's precious wholesome cousin." The darkhaired woman's mouth curled into a vicious smile.

"Do you think I have to tell Dorian everything I do?" Lucy retorted.

"That's an awful lot of clothing to be taking to see a guy." Thuraya was getting closer to her point, knowing it wouldn't take much longer to break the blonde.

"He is a fire mage, and I haven't seen him in over a month, I'll be surprised if any of my clothes survive our 'visit'" Lucy winked, letting the implications hang in the air. There was no need to lie here, because the true was so well suited for the situation.

"I could always tell Dorian what you're up to." She placed her long slender fingers against her cheek tapping her index finger while pouting.

"I've told Dorian I'm going away for the weekend." Lucy retorted back. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some where to be." Lucy turned to walk down the street, keys jingling at her side.

"Like hell I'll let you just walk away!" Lucy didn't bother turning around as she knew what was coming for her. The many battle she had experienced while in Fairy Tail had taught her many things, most importantly was to never act like Natsu and Gray who just rushed into every fight. Lucy set a satisfied smile on her face as she unhooked her whip.

"I was hoping I wouldn't need to do this but you are giving me little choice. Happy go ahead to the rendezvous point. I'll meet up with you once this is finished." Happy nodded before sprouting wings and heading toward the train station. "What gold keys do you have Thuraya? Do you have any I wonder?" Lucy dodged her fellow spirit mages throwing dagger letting it imbedded itself in the light post a few feet in front of her.

"What does that matter to you, blonde trash?" Lucy could hear the anger in the older woman's voice.

"Angel wasn't a worthy key bearer, spirit mages should show respect and compassion to the spirits they contract with. Both of you ignore this simple, yet important rule. I may not be as physically strong as you, but in a battle of hearts I will win every time." Lucy turned with a flick of her wrist she captured the older woman's wristed with her Rivière des étoiles.

"So it is you..." Wide frightened blue eyes met determined deep chocolate brown ones. "The Fairy trash who calls herself a Celestial Wizard, Lucy."

"I can't allow you to run back to your guild now that you know, Loki can you help me out here?" A puff of smoke revealed a grinning orange haired spirit.

"I've been waiting for you to ask." Loki adjusted his tie and glasses while taking stock of their surroundings.

"You're into weird stuff, can you bound and gag her for me, I'm supposed to meet Natsu soon." Lucy patted his shoulder with a wicked smile.

"With plea- wait! What do you mean weird stuff? I'm just expressive with my love!" Loki whined.

"Can you deal with her please, she is a spirit mage like me." Lucy brushed off his complaints as she adjusted her duffel.

"How long?" Loki asked as he took Lucy spirit whip from her hand.

"Daybreak, she must be detained till then. Can you handle it?" Lucy knew exactly how to bait the lion spirit, it really wasn't that hard.

"Leave it to me." Loki sparkled with glee as he put a hand over the dark haired woman's mouth, dragging her up the stair back into Lucy's old apartment.

"Now I'm going home." Lucy walked off into the darkness heading for a very nervous fire mage.


	5. Chapter 5

**:: I don't own FT ::**

**Thank you all for reading! Action Chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>:::Last Time:::<em>**

_"You're into weird stuff, can you bound and gag her for me, I'm supposed to meet Natsu soon." Lucy patted his shoulder with a wicked smile._

_"With plea- wait! What do you mean weird stuff? I'm just expressive with my love!" Loki whined._

_"Can you deal with her please, she is a spirit mage like me." Lucy brushed off his complaints as she adjusted her duffel._

_"How long?" Loki asked as he took Lucy spirit whip from her hand._

_"Daybreak, she must be detained till then. Can you handle it?" Lucy knew exactly how to bait the lion spirit, it really wasn't that hard._

_"Leave it to me." Loki sparkled with glee as he put a hand over the dark haired woman's mouth, dragging her up the stair back into Lucy's old apartment._

_"Now I'm going home." Lucy walked off into the darkness heading for a very nervous fire mage._

* * *

><p>As Lucy approached the train station it became very clear that she wasn't alone.<p>

"Lucky, where are you headed?" Two burly men from the guild sauntered out of the shadows, their hungry eyes roaming over Lucy's body.

"Weekend get away." Lucy smiled brightly, biting back the want to run the rest of the way to her destination.

"Oh where to?" Lucy didn't have time to deal with these jerks, she was so close to seeing Natsu, only a few more streets and she would be home free.

"I'm going to miss my train, so If you'll excuse me." Lucy turned to walk away, but a large rough hand caught her shoulder keeping her in place. Lucy mentally cursed, Loki was already out, handling the wicked witch, and her only defense was he whip. Lucy had never attempted duel summoning, and figured now was not the best place to try, she could surely end up the same as Karen Lilica if she was unsuccessful.

"Dorian will be sad if we don't give his little cousin a proper send off." The smaller of the two men cooed as he slid a slimy finger down the column of Lucy's spine. She fought against the involuntary shivers that racked her body at the unwanted contact.

"That isn't necessary for a weekend vacation." Lucy gritted her teeth as the man holding her shoulder slide his hand down, twisting her arm back to meet her shoulder blade. Lucy tried to hold it in, but the position was so painful that she let out a yelp.

This was the downfall of the two men, who were less than half a mile from the train station. Neither saw the blaze of fury flying at them till it collided with the side of their faces. The last thing they saw before consciousness slipped away were two burning eyes and a scaly white scarf whipping in the wind.

"Thanks for the save." Lucy rubbed her sore, nearly dislocated shoulder as she watched Happy kick the smaller of the two assailants in the face.

"Glad I got here in time." Natsu huffed as he tied the two men up, back to back.

"I was expecting someone to notice, I'm glad it was these guys. I'd be in big trouble if it was someone stronger, like Mowanza." Lucy sighed.

"Are we really just going to leave?" Natsu's brow was knitted together, he really felt like he wanted to blow off more steam.

"Dorian told me to go, I'm just following orders." Lucy shrugged.

"Lets get out of here before more of them show up." Happy put himself back of the blonde's head with a bright smile.

"Drag them into the alley so no one sees them." Lucy pointed out one that wasn't directly under a night lamp.

"Now lets head home." Natsu grabbed Lucy's bag and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

><p>"So you are Leo." Thuraya sighed as Loki took the biding off her mouth.<p>

"Guilty." Loki smirked as he watched the woman who had finally stopped trying to escape the spirit whip that had her completely bound, he walked over to the chair by the window and sat down.

"Tell me, what makes a spirit like you loyal to a blonde haired bitch like that?" Loki leaned back in the over stuffed wing back chair, folding his arms over his chest. "What could you possibly see in her?" The spirit mage's cold eyes narrowed in the lion spirits direction.

"Firstly don't call Lucy such vulgar names, she is twice the mage that you are. Secondly because she has the biggest heart of any person I have ever come into contact with. It doesn't surprise me that the other spirits seek her out for contracts as well." Loki kept his eyes on her stone cold expression. "Lucy is loved by the spirits as much as she loves us." He adjusted his glasses with a smirk.

"Is she really that special." Thuraya sighed.

"Yes, she is the force that saved me from myself. I can say she is the most interesting mage I have ever had the pleasure of contracting with." The small apartment fell silent as the two only stared at each other.

"My guild is being destroy, isn't it?" Thuraya asked after a long time.

"A joint effort is being made to end the rein of the dark guilds, yes. I'm afraid that means you're guild is at the top of the list." Loki answered smoothly.

"Do you think." Thuraya took a deep breath, her pale cheeks flaming red. "Do you think Lucy might agree to train with me." She continued in a small voice.

"Had a change of heart, have we?" Loki raised an eyebrow. The dark haired woman nodded her head. "I can't say what Lucy might do, but I know that she has never turned away a friend in need."

* * *

><p>It was a calm day in Magnolia, winter had already begun to show her frosty presence with her bitter cold winds, leaving many of Magnolia's citizens indoors next to their warm fire places. Venturing further into town the sounds of merriment grew louder, the high spirited cheers of a certain guild filling the chilled late autumn air with sparks of pure electricity.<p>

Not to long ago a team had completed a very important mission, and returned to their eager family with their warm smiles and the pride of success. There had been a celebration that lasted nearly a week and was still going strong. Every member remained inebriated for the duration, laughing and singing together as they cheered for their guild mates success. Anyone who came close enough to see the building could make out the cheers more clearly, and it became obvious, whom they were shouting about. Natsu, Happy and Lucy had never seen the guild in such high spirits, but it was something that was to be expected.

"Lu-chan is amazing! Lu-chan is the best!" A little blue haired solid script mage sang as she hugged the finished manuscript in her arms, not wanting to give it back to it's rightful owner. "This makes me **SO** happy!" She spun on the spot eyes sparkling with joy.

"Levy-chan, you are exaggerating again." Lucy laughed as her best female friend continued to frolic in sheer joy.

"So when is everyone else going to get a chance to read it?" Gray put his hand out, expecting the documents to be places in his out stretched palm.

"I'm not giving this master piece to you!" Levy growled, her eyes narrowed at the shirtless ice mage.

"But you will give it to me." Levy gulped as she turned to see Erza's out stretched hand.

"I... u-um... LU-CHAN HELP ME!" Levy screamed running from the red haired woman who smiled dangerously.

"Levy-chan just give it to her, you've read it six times this week already." Lucy shook her head with a sigh.

"BUT SHE'LL DESTROY IT!" Levy yelped hopping over a table to avoid one of Erza's swords. Both women ignored the shouts of the bystanders sitting at the several tables their chase had already helped destroy.

"She's going to wear you out eventually." Mira called from behind the bar. "Might as well give it to her and save yourself from a nasty head ache." Mira giggled when Levy whined louder about not wanting a work of art to get into the wrong hands.

"Levy that isn't the original you know that right?" Natsu called from the doors, he was amused to see the state of the guild was almost as bad as when he and Gray usually started a group fight.

"WHAT?" Levy abruptly came to a stop, ducking so that the still mobile Erza went flying past her.

"Did you think it was?" Lucy chuckled at her friend's dead expression.

"L-u-c-y... what is the meaning of this?" The blue haired mage stalked over to her blonde friend with a murderous look shadowing her hazel eyes.

"She sent the original to a publisher." Natsu informed as he to made his way to the blonde sitting at the bar. "And speaking of which, you got a letter." Natsu handed the envelope to Lucy with a wide smile. "I thought you might want to open it here." Lucy turned it over to observe the seal.

"It's from the publisher." Her breath hitched.

"_**OPEN IT!**_" The guild erupted as every person came to see what was inside the thick envelope.

Lucy's hands shook as she ripped through the seal pulling out a stack of papers. Her eyes grew wide as she read over the cover page, she couldn't believe what was written and it came as so much of a shock to her system that she shut down.

"Lucy just fainted." Mira informed those who were in the back of the crowd while poking the blonde's cheek to make sure.

"Let me see that." Levy pulled the cover letter out of her friends fingers, not giving much attention to the fact that Lucy had gone ash white.

"Read it out loud so we can all hear the news." Erza demanded.

"Alright that seems fair." Levy cleared her throat before reading.

_"Miss. Lucy,_

_We are very proud to inform you that your manuscript has been review for publication by the head of our agency. She had denoted some minor changes that she asks you to look over before resubmission. She asks that you have it back within the next few weeks so we can begin the publication process. The quicker you return the manuscript with the revisions the faster we can get you're book on shelves. She also wishes to know if you intend to follow this up with a sequel, and if that is indeed the case she would like to ensure that our firm has the rights to any further work you will intend to publish. Enclosed in the envelope is your original manuscript as well as the your publication contract. _

_Congratulations.  
><em>

_We look forward to working with you, _

_Pualo Neveriez_

_Assistant to the Director."_

The room fell silent for a few minutes as Levy shuffled through the papers her face grew pale and she too fell against the bar passed out. Natsu smiled as he picked up the papers. He quickly scanned through the pages to found the legal papers.

"It looks like we won't have to worry about Lucy paying rent anymore." He chuckled as he saw the amount the firm was willing to pay her for the rights to her book. "Mira can I get something to eat?" He sat on the other side of Lucy putting the papers back in the safety of the envelope. With a small smile Mira went off to the kitchen to make something tasty for the flame mage. Natsu smiled down at Lucy who was currently passed out, he patted her head affectionately glad that something was finally going the way she wanted it to.

The copy of the Manuscript that Levy had originally held was laying forgotten on a table not far from Gray who, after looking around to make sure the coast was clear, grabbed it and ran for the exit.

* * *

><p>Lucy smiled down at the notations in red ink, someone gave so much time to editing her manuscript that it was heart warming. Next to it was the brand new copy complete with all sorts of revisions.<p>

"Miss. Lucy, I would like to ask what you intend to title your book." Lucy looked up at the blonde haired woman on the other side of the desk, her light eyes sparkled as she gave Lucy a friendly smile.

"I was thinking something ironic, like Lucy in Fairyland." Lucy giggled as she placed the manuscript on the desk.

"That sounds wonderful." The energetic woman clapped her hands together flashing a blinding smile at Lucy. "I dare say you're book will be as popular as Kemu Zaleon's first." Lucy was slightly taken aback when compared to such a prestigious man.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, but I doubt it's THAT good." Lucy laughed nervously.

"A book write by THE Lucy of Fairy tail, you underestimate your own reputation child, this is sure to be a best seller!" The older blonde woman wagged a finger, but didn't allow the smile to fade from her face. "It is a publishers dream come true, there is sorrow, action, destitution, the bonds of friendship and a happy ending that leaves room for a second installment!" Her eyes landed on the documents laid out neatly on her desk.

"Well, you know what they say, truth is stranger than fiction." Lucy laughed wholeheartedly as she too looked down at the manuscripts. "I've gone through and looked at your suggestions, and I agree with all of them, telling them everything all at once spoils the fun of it all." Lucy pushed the finished manuscript across the table with a warm smile. "This is the revised version, please take your time to look over it, I plan to stay here in town till you are satisfied with it."

"Diligent aren't we?" The Director raised and eyebrow, excepting the documents from the younger blonde who bowed politely.

"A trait I inherited from my late mother, oh and I have already begun a sequel. I should have it ready for revisions in a few months." The two blondes walked over towards the door where Natsu had been standing quietly the whole time.

"I look forward to reading it!" The two women exchanged a hand shake before Lucy and Natsu left the room.

"A sequel huh?" Natsu raised his brow slightly, a small smile curling the edges of his mouth.

"Well you didn't think I could fit everything into one book did you?" Lucy laughed.

"I'm sure you couldn't especially since the adventure is still ongoing." Natsu laughed.

"That's what master says right? Fairy Tail is a symbol for a never ending adventure." Natsu nodded, throwing his arm around Lucy's shoulders.

"You should be able to write for the rest of your life." Lucy frowned slightly.

"I'm still a mage though, writing is a secondary in my life." Natsu tightened his grip on Lucy's shoulder.

"Of course, how else would you get ideas for your stories, I think we should take a super hard mission when we get home, what do you think?" Lucy could only laugh as the two made their way to the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be the last, thank you all for continuing to read this far!<strong>


End file.
